Wild Thing
by brucas025
Summary: Brooke Davis: wild, party girl, swears she'll never fall in love. Lucas Scott: home from college, has a girlfriend, looking for something more. Brucas, Breyton and a little Brathan! Pleas review!
1. Control Myself

_Livin' overdrive to the point of excess,_

_Wake up in the evening use the night as day._

_Stopped lookin' for the people that are gonna save me_

_But, you can still try_

_Living like a woman since I was a baby,_

_And everyone I know has told me a lie._

Brooke slipped into a stool at the new bar in Tree Hill. Although she was alone, she didn't mind. It's not like she didn't have friends, she was just very independent and had no problem going out on her own. Besides, it's not like she would leave alone. Her motto was: it's not about who you go with, it's about who takes you home.

She did a quick scan of the room for any hot guys as the bartender eased his way over to her.

"Sex on the beach please," she said as she turned to face him. "But, I could just take the sex part, if you're interested," she added, seeing how good looking he was.

"If I'm interested, is your offer serious?" the bartender flirted, bending down over the bar so their faces were a few inches away.

"Make me a strong drink, and we'll see," Brooke flirted back, shamelessly. She did this wherever she went: flirted with guys who she knew she would never get with for fun. It was a hobby of hers to see guys who normally probably pretended to be such big shots when in front of an audiance melt under her spell. She had that effect on boys and men alike her entire life.

It always made her feel good to know that no matter how old she got, she could still get any guy to do _anything_ for her. Not that 17 was old, but who cares! She had power over the male species.

The bartender nodded his head and began to mix her drink. She did another scan of the room. She locked her eyes on her first candidate.

"Eh... not bad," she mumbled to herself. She looked at the man sitting next to him. He looked vaguely familiar, but she was sitting far away. _He looks cute,_ she thought to herself. She could only see his side profile, but from what she could see, she liked.

The bartender passed her her drink and winked at her. She rolled her eyes as he turned around to walk away. Men were so easy. She took a gulp of her drink. Strong, just like she had asked.

Brooke had been a party girl all of her life, whether it was alone or with a group. Getting drunk, bar hopping, and all the random guys she had met and hooked-up with were natural things at this point. She had promised herself never to fall in love. She had seen what it had done to the people around her. What it did to her parents, who were now divorced, and to her friends, who all laid heartbroken for months and months after a boyfriend had dumped them.

So she had promised never to let herself be hurt like that again. Sex without emotions was so much easier anyway. And she was good at it, so why waste it on just one person so that you could end up miserable when it was over with them?

Exactly.

Brooke took another sip of her drink and decided to go over to the two guys she had spotted earlier. She strutted to their table, feeling every eye on her as she walked, and stood in front of it. Both of the guys looked up.

She instantly recognized the first one: Nathan Scott. With his dark hair and green eyes, he was the male equivlent of Brooke in Tree Hill High School. He was the captain of the varsity basketball team, and had been on varsity since freshman year. He was the same age as Brooke.

However, she didn't recognize his companion. He had piercing blue eyes and messy blonde hair.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said in his sexy voice. He stood up, pecked her on the cheek (well, closer to her lips than her cheek, but Brooke didn't care) and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Brooke had her fair share of Nathan Scott in their past two years of high school. They were part of the same clique, went to the same parties, and they were both party animals, so when they hooked-up for the first time, it became a routine thing. Some would call it a booty call, Brooke would call it _fun_.

"Hey you," she said as she moved closer to him. She looked down at the mystery guy Nathan had been sitting with him. "And hello to you too," she purred. "I'm Brooke."

"Lucas," he said back. He had a very deep rough voice. It immediately turned Brooke on.

"This is my brother, he's here from college for a little," Nathan stated as Lucas kept his eyes locked with Brooke's. There was something about her that instantly attracted him. Obviously, she was hot, but something else was turning him on about her, and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Brooke felt it too, but Lucas didn't know that. Maybe it was because he was in college, maybe it was because Lucas had been "the man" when he had been a senior at Tree Hill and she had just been a freshman, but something had Brooke interested.

_They're tellin all of us that we're gonna make it,_

_But they don't tell us how_

_Even when I'm living, I feel like I fake it_

_All the rules I been taught,_

_I'm gonna disavow _

--------

**Hope you liked the new story!! The song (in **_Italics_** is BODY 21 by MORNINGWOOD). I really don't even know where this is going yet, but when I sit down to write another chapter it'll probably just flow out of my fingertips :-P hahah please review!!!!**


	2. One Word

_I'm your operator, you can call anytime._

_I'll be your connection to the party line._

_Everybody's dancing,_

_And they're all dancing for me._

"Would you like to join us?" Lucas asked Brooke.

She nodded, still keeping her eyes locked with Lucas's, and Nathan pulled her over a chair.

"So, where's the posse tonight?" Nathan said, breaking Brooke's attention from Lucas. _He's taking me home tonight, _Brooke promised herself.

"I'm out alone," Brooke said confidently.

"And why's that? No boyfriend?" Lucas said, interested.

"I don't do boyfriends," she laughed as if he had asked her an insane question. "I don't need a guy, and I like going out alone some nights. Besides," she said looking into his eyes once again, "it's not about who you come with, it's about who takes you home."

Lucas smirked. Independent. Sexy. Sure of herself. He began to think about what she looked like naked... in his bed... next to him... he kissed her neck as she ran her hands all over his body... she took---

"Lucas?" Nathan repeated, breaking Lucas from his fantasy.

"What? Sorry, I zoned out a little," he said rubbing his eyes. The image of Brooke wouldn't dissapear though.

"How's Ali?" he said again.

_Who? _Lucas thought, confused for a second. And then realized. Ali, his girlfriend Ali. _Shit. _He had a girlfriend. _Brooke, get your hot body out of my head!_ he thought to himself.

"She's good... coming to stay with us in a few days," Lucas stated. He loved Ali, and they had been together for most of the year. But she wasn't nearly as gorgeous as Brooke, or as... he couldn't find the word. But Ali and Brooke were both _extremely_ different.

Lucas and Nathan's parents loved Ali. She was very smart and kind. She had caught Lucas's attention almost instantly. Well, after he had hooked-up with her roomate, dated her for a few weeks, and had met Ali through her. They had instantly connected, hence the breakup with her roomate.

Brooke felt dissapointment set in hearing Lucas had a girlfriend but then it was quickly replaced with excitement.

Girlfriends had never stopped her, unless the girlfriend had been one of her close friends, like Peyton, Haley or Rachel. She knew it was terrible, but she got what she wanted no matter what the cost, even if it _was_ a broken heart for the girlfriend. The idea of sneaking around with someone excited her and she couldn't help it. It made it seem more risky to know that at any moment, the guy's girlfriend could walk in. Twisted as it may be, she liked the rush.

"That's a shame," Brooke said in her sultry voice. "It must be terrible to know you can get _any girl_ but be stuck with one," she purred.

Lucas gulped. Her voice alone made him want to rip her clothing off. "She's great," he said as strongly as he could. He kept repeating in his head, _Ali is great, she's my __**girlfriend**_to keep from offering Brooke a ride home.

Unable to shake thoughts of Brooke from his head, Lucas decided he needed to get away from the table.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," he said suddenly, "Anyone want anything?"

"I'll take a bottle of beer," Nathan said.

"I'll take a double-shot of vodka, please," Brooke smiled her not-so-innocent smile. Lucas nodded and left the table.

"So," Nathan said, putting his hand on Brooke's thigh, "wanna do a late-night tonight?"

She moved myself closer to him and got close enough so that her lips grazed his. "Maybe," she whispered lingering over him. He moved in to kiss her and she pulled back. Brooke may have had a lot of experience with guys, but she was still a tease. She got up and walked toward the bar, making sure to turn around and wink at Nathan on her way. Lucas was standing there being helped by my bartender-admirer from earlier.

"Boo," she whispered, easing herself next to him.

He looked at her. "Hey, I'm just waiting for your shots," he said nervously. But, Brooke was used to guys being intimidated by her.

"Thanks," she said, putting her hand on his arm. Lucas got chills up his spine.

"Let me take you home tonight," he said suddenly. He stood there, shocked at what he had just said. _You have a girlfriend, man! _he said to himself. _But Brooke is gorgeous... what if I don't have another chance?_

"I thought you'd never ask," she purred back, squeezing his arm slightly and moving closer to him. Suddenly, Nathan walked over to the pair.

"Listen, man, I'm going home, I forgot, I have practice early tomorrow morning," he said to Lucas. Lucas nodded and patted his brother on the back.

"Brooke, call me later," he winked as he walked away.

Lucas looked at her with both of his eyebrows raised in suprise.

"I've already conquered one Scott... several times," she giggled. "I might as well conquer both," she smirked. She downed her double shot and winked at Lucas, his excitement to get her alone in the car building by the second.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the bar.

_I'm coming out,_

_So you better get this party started._

_I'm getting high,_

_So you better get this party started._

**------------**

**Okay! So that's chapter two! The song in **_italics_ **is** **GET THE PARTY STARTED by COBRA VERDE. PLEASE review, that's how I know you like the story, and I know it's moving slowly right now, but next chapter is a lot of action... but if I don't get enough reviews, there won't BE a next chapter:(**


	3. The Best Deceptions

_I'm a movement by myself,_

_But I'm a force when we're together._

_I'm good all by myself,_

_But baby you, you make me better._

Lucas was having trouble focusing on the road as Brooke ran her hand up from his knee to his upper thigh. She moved in and planted a kiss behind his ear, the spot that drove him crazy.

She pulled back, and put her hands on her lap. She crossed her legs and watched Lucas drive. He couldn't understand why she was suddenly changing her mind, but he had an idea.

"So, this girlfriend won't mind that you're going to have sex with me tonight?" Brooke said bluntly.

Lucas took a deep breath. "It doesn't really matter. I want you... so badly... end of story."

Brooke turned to look out her window and smiled to herself. Something about Lucas wanting her satisfied her. She had never needed a guys approval, but for some reason Lucas seemed worth while. He made her stomach tingle with butterflies, but she ignored it. _She was _not_ into him. She hardly even _knew_ him!_

"Lucas," she purred, turning to face him again. "You need to make me a promise."

"And what's that?" he said, letting one hand move from the steering wheel to the hem of her skirt. He let his finger graze her bare thigh.

"Don't fall for me," she said seriously. This was a routine for her. For some reason beyond her comprehension, guys had a thing for girls who they knew would break their hearts. And Brooke was definetely a heartbreaker. So, to save them the trouble of the excessive phone calls and voicemails, and to save herself time ignoring calls and erasing messages, she had taken to warning them not to fall for her. "Trust me, I'm trouble."

Lucas continued making small circles with his pointer finger on her thigh. He contained himself from laughing at Brooke's statement. _No one_ could fall in love with a party girl who took nothing seriously, especially him. The girl didn't believe in boyfriends, for God's sake! Oh, and plus, he had a girlfriend.

"I promise," he said, holding his laughter back.

They drove for a few minutes longer, ocassionally one of them touching the other. They finally pulled up to an apartment complex.

"This isn't my house," Brooke said unsure of where they were. "My house has a nice red door, and it's white... And it's big."

"I know, this is my apartment building." The two got out of the car. Brooke instantly spotted the pool on the side of the complex.

"You can use the pool right?" she said as they met each other in front of the car. Lucas pulled her in and put his lips to her ear. He nibbled on the bottom for a moment before answering a muffled yes. Brooke grabbed his hand and pulled him through the parking lot to the pool. When they got to the gate, she saw a hot tub sitting in the right corner of the confined deck. She walked over to it, Lucas following.

When they reached the tub, she faced him and moved close. She slowly unbuttoned her skirt as he watched, his mouth practically watering. She then proceeded to remove her top. She slipped herself into the boiling water. Lucas couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the steam swirling around her.

He quickly removed his clothing and eased himself into the water next to her. She moved closer to him and took her bra off, letting it float up in the water in front of them. She dove in to kiss Lucas and he gladly complied. He kissed her hard and put his hand on her neck, easing her in even closer.

"Let's go to my apartment," Lucas muttered in her ear.

Brooke nodded and they both got out of the water. Brooke was still topless, and Lucas was wearing just boxers. Once Brooke was out, Lucas lifted her so that her legs wrapped around his waist firmly. She kissed his neck as he led them to his door, every now and then letting a moan escape. They were walking up the stairs when Lucas slowly put Brooke down.

She got on her own two feet and looked up at him. He was standing in utter shock. She turned around, and saw the cause of Lucas's shock.

"This is a nice little suprise," the girl said, tears clearly forming, and stormed down the stairs.

"Ali! Wait!" Lucas said chasing after her, dropping his keys.

Brooke had never actually been _caught_ helping a guy cheat on his girlfriend. All of the girls had found out later, or they didn't find out at all sometimes. But this was the first time she was caught, and she felt guilty. She crossed her arms over her chest and grabbed Lucas's keys off the floor. She opened the door and walked in. After looking around for a moment, she found the bedroom, threw on a giant t-shirt and made her way out as discreetly as possible.

She was pretty sure Lucas hadn't seen her, since he was busy trying to deal with a hysterical Ali and apologizing repeated times.

_You see, this is why I don't fall in love,_ Brooke thought to herself shaking her head at the scene.

She walked home in silence.

_Checks where I go, even watches who I'm with._

_The right when I'm wrong, so I never slip._

_Show me how to move, that's why I never trip._

----------

**Hope you're enjoying this story! I'm gonna make it a short one since I only have two days left home! The song in **_italics_ **is MAKE ME BETTER by FABOLOUS & NE-YO. Please review! You know how much it means to me:-)**


	4. Blue Eyes Don't Lie

_It gains the more it gives,_

_And then it rises with the fall._

_So hand me that remote,_

_Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow?_

Lucas sat on the edge of his bed, flipping his phone opened, contemplating, and flipping it closed again every five minutes. Ali had broken up with him, but to his suprise, he didn't really care that much. All that had been on his mind for the past three days was Brooke.

He opened his phone again and dialed in her number. Nathan had given it to him the day after they first met. Although he was reluctant, Nathan had a weak spot for his older brother, so after some begging, Lucas convinced him to give him the number.

"Hello?" her sultry voice echoed into his ear. He felt a smile creep onto his face.

"Hey, it's Lucas," he said sweetly, still smiling to himself.

"You couldn't resist, could ya?" Brooke said. Lucas could hear her smile on the other end of the line.

Meanwhile, Brooke was trying to maintain her calm as she spoke to Lucas.

"How could I?" he started. "I need to see you," he finished breathlessly, his tone serious.

"What about Ali?" she replied, almost whispering, as if Ali was next to her and she didn't want her to hear.

"Ali's gone... staying at a friend's house in Charlotte... we're done. Thank God, because you see, I have this problem... I can't stop thinking about you."

Brooke was flattered, and felt her face turn pink. She thanked God for them being on the phone, so Lucas couldn't see her blush, and quickly put her normal attitude on.

"I have plans until tomorrow," she lied, knowing it would drive Lucas crazy to make him wait, "but how about lunch tomorrow?"

He sighed, not looking foward to waiting until tomorrow. "Fine," he agreed. "I'll pick you up at 1ish."

"Bye Lucas," she purred and clicked the line shut. Although this sounded like a date to her, she convinced herself it wasn't. Or was it? _I won't get my heartbroken, I won't let my walls down, I won't get involved with him,_ she repeated to herself over and over in her head. She felt something with Lucas that she had never felt before, and she had to push it to the back of her mind and heart everytime she thought about him, which was often.

"Who's the guy?" Peyton said from her computer desk, seeing how her best friend was smiling after she had hung up the phone. The two were having a girls day, which was a weekly tradition for them. Brooke would sleep (or pass out depending how hard she had partied that night) at Peyton's house on Saturday night, and they would spend all of the day Sunday together shopping, getting manicures and gossiping. And since it was summer break, they could go partying on Sunday night too.

"Why do you think there's a guy?" Brooke said innocently.

"Look at yourself in the mirror," she said holding up a small mirror to her best friend. Brooke admired herself, and adjusted her hair. Peyton laughed. "I wasn't talking about what you look like! You're smiling like you won the lottery! Spill B Davis!"

"He's nothing special," she said, trying to convince herself that he wasn't any different than any other guy, "but get this... He's Nathan's older brother. Remember Lucas Scott from when we were freshmen? Big man on campus? Gorgeous? Messy blonde hair, blue eyes that pierce you like a bullet?" She saw Peyton's jaw drop. "Yeah, that was my reaction too," she giggled.

"So, knowing you, and knowing what his reputation was in high school, I'll take it you already hooked up?" Peyton said hitting her with a pillow.

"We made out..." Brooke began.

"You go girl!" Peyton interrupted.

"...and then his girlfriend saw us go into his apartment," Brooke giggled. She felt a tinge of guilt, but she ignored it. _They were probably bound to break up sooner or later. Besides, everything happens for a reason... right? _Brooke thought to herself.

"B Davis! You skank!" Peyton teased.

"Hey!" Brooke hit her with a pillow playfully."You're the one playing house with Jake Gigelsky!"

"We're not playing house," Peyton said trying not to smile. "We're just friends..."

"With benefits," Brooke added. "I've taught you well P Sawyer!"

"No benefits!" Peyton defended. "We're taking...whatever we are... slowly. And the first step is friends," Peyton said very seriously. Then added, "for now," under her breath so Brooke wouldn't hear.

"Okay, fine. I wanna go shopping. So unless you plan on spilling the scandalous details of what you've been doing in the Gigelsky house for the past month, which you aren't, I want to hit up the mall. Let's go friend!"

She grabbed Peyton's hand and pulled her out of her chair. She skipped ahead of her, being her cheery self. Brooke knew that she didn't actually want to shop, but she had to do something to keep her mind off Lucas, the connection she felt when she talked to him and off the guilt she had for being the cause of him and Ali breaking up.

_Such boundless pleasure,_

_We've no time for later now._

_You can't await your own arrival._

_You've got twenty seconds to comply._

_**-------------**_

**Hope you guys liked this chapter although it was kind of a filler. The song in **_italics _**is LET GO by FROU FROU. Leave lots of reviews and I'll probably update tomorrow afternoon since I'm gonna be out all night tonight! REVIEWS ARE LOVED.**


	5. Just For Now

_But baby,_

_You hardly even notice_

_When I try to show you._

_This song is meant to keep ya_

_From doing what you're supposed to._

Brooke admired herself in her full-length mirror. It was 12:50 and Lucas would be picking her up for their _lunch_, not date, any minute. She checked her eyes in the mirror, making sure there were no bags under them from her lack of sleep.

_Give me a sign... Hit me baby one more time... Oh baby, baby... blared from Brooke's cell phone, signaling a phone call. She reached out sleepily and picked her cell phone off her night table. She glanced at the time quickly. 4:02AM._

"Hello?" she said groggily.

_  
"Hi you," a familiar voice said from the other end._

_"Hi yourself! It is 4 in the morning Lucas! Go to bed!" Brooke said, still half sleeping._

_  
"I've been trying for three hours! And I can't because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day."_

_Brooke smiled to herself._

They had been on the phone for three hours talking about, well, nothing important, really, but Brooke had never been so satisfied with a phone call. As she picked up her purse and headed downstairs, she couldn't help but smile to herself and feel her stomach fill with butterflies. This was _very_ unlike Brooke Davis, but she couldn't help but embrace the change. However, she repeated her promise mentally: _no falling in love, no getting your heart broken. You don't wanna end up miserable. _

The doorbell rang as she reached the bottom of the staircase. She skipped over quickly and happily to answer it, but when she reached the door, she put on her normal calm, cool and collected Brooke personality. She opened the door and felt her heart melt.

_Those eyes..._ she thought to herself as she smiled at him.

"Hey you," she said moving in closer.

"Hey," he said, trying to keep himself contained and act cool.

"So, where are you treating me to lunch?"

"You'll see," he said and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door.

After a fifteen minute drive, they arrived at the beach, but no where near the boardwalk, so there were no resteraunts in sight.

"Lucas," Brooke laughed a dry laugh, "I like _laying_ in sand, not eating it..."

Lucas laughed and led her down the beach a few feet. Then Brooke realized what they were eating.

She composed herself and lifted her jaw off the floor. "You did this?" Brooke said, astonished at what she saw before her.

There was a red and white checked blanket spread out. On top, a picnic basket. There were sandwiches and plastic silverware already set up for them. There were two candles in the middle of the set up.

"...for me?" Brooke added.

Lucas nodded shyly. He was normally not the romantic type, but something about Brooke made him want to impress her in anyway possible. He knew it was going to be hard to get her to open up, but he was willing to do anything. He saw how shocked Brooke still was and shrugged his shoulders as if it had been no big deal.

"I-I..." she started. "No one has ever done anything like this for me."

"Well, I don't want to be just another guy to you."

Brooke ignored his comment because no one had ever said that to her either and she wasn't willing to compromise the promises she made to herself right now. She smiled weakly. "Let's eat," she said.

The two sat down and began eating and talking.

"Tell me you don't love Weird Science?" Brooke said giggling.

Lucas nodded fiercely. "Ah, the family jewels!"

"He doesn't even have a license Lisa!" The two giggled and talked more. About their families, about their pasts, but Brooke mad sure to keep some of it a secret. She had quite a promiscuous reputation, and unfortunately most of it was true. Although not normally ashamed, she wanted to impress Lucas more than she had wanted to impress anyone before.

Her cell phone rang. "One sec," she said to Lucas answering it.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey, where are you?" Nathan's voice echoed from the other side of the line.

"I'm actually eating lunch with your brother," Brooke said, trying to contain her giggling. Lucas was making silly faces at her from across the blanket, and he looked so stupid that Brooke couldn't help but have the urge to laugh.

"Wanna meet up after?" Nathan asked eagerly, not having a problem if she was screwing Lucas _and_ him, and probably half the school. That was who Brooke was, and he didn't care enough to change her.

"Yeah," Brooke said. In her heart, she didn't want to, but she knew the only way she'd avoid having feelings for Lucas is if she didn't see him exclusively. That meant she had to still be Brooke Davis and fool around with a million other guys.

"Ok, call me when you're 'done' over there," Nathan said, smirking to himself and implying that "lunch" really meant "booty call" on Lucas's part.

Brooke hung up the phone. "So where were we?" Brooke said to Lucas, locking her eyes with his intensely.

"Why? You having fun?" Lucas said keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Mhm..." Brooke smiled as Lucas leaned in and pecked her lightly on the lips. He then pulled back, not wanting to rush things. Brooke took another sip of her wine. _No falling in love, no getting your heart broken. You don't wanna end up miserable. _

_'Cause I love to lay here lazy._

_We could close the curtains,_

_Pretend like there's no world outside._

_And we can pretend it all the time._

--------------

**Hope you liked this chapter! I'm leaving for camp tomorrow so I'll write as much as I can today, and if I dont' finish the story you'll just have to wait 'til Aug 15 (yup, sorry guys, this sucks!) Buttttt I promise I'll come back with a million new ideas. The song in **_italics_ **is BANANA PANCAKES by JACK JOHNSON! Please review, I'll love ya for it.**


	6. What You Are

_Flames to dust,_

_Lovers to friends._

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

Lucas walked Brooke to her door.

"Thanks for this Luke. It was really great," Brooke said sincerely. He smiled and kissed her cheek. They said a quick goodbye and Brooke walked into her house. She closed the door as Lucas got into his car. After making sure he couldn't see her, she squinted her eyes closed and she jumped up and down, flailing her arms in happiness.

"Why are you so happy?" a familiar voice called from in front of her. Brooke opened her eyes.

"How'd you get in here, Nathan?"

"I stopped over and your mom was leaving. She invited me in to wait for you," Nathan smirked. "I wanted to see you. So, I repeat, why are you so happy?"

Brooke composed herself. "Peyton just told me some juicy gossip. Why does it matter to you?" she sneered walking past him. She was _not _in the mood for Nathan Scott right now. At all.

"I just assumed it had something to do with a certain blonde-blue-eyed brother of mine," Nathan said following her. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and perched his head between her shoulder and neck.

Hearing this, Brooke realized she could _not_ let a guy, especially Lucas, dictate her happiness. She turned her head to face Nathan and left a teasing kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry baby, one Scott brother is enough for me," she said smiling, before kissing him harder.

Meanwhile, as Lucas pulled out of Brooke's driveway, he couldn't help notice Nathan's car parked a few feet down from her house. _Weird, I didn't notice that before,_ Lucas thought to himself, shrugging it off. Maybe it wasn't even his car. But, Nathan and Brooke were clearly friendly, but Lucas was sure Brooke was into him, so he had nothing to worry about. Right?

He drove and couldn't help but think about Brooke. Her dimples, her smile, her personality. Everything about her made Lucas's heart race like it had never raced before. Even with Ali. And he had been convinced Ali was _the one_ for awhile. That all seemed like light years away now, and he couldn't have been happier.

For a moment, he thought that maybe he was crazy about Brooke because she was a new experience for him. He had never actually _dated_ that kind of girl in his lifetime, he'd only slept with all of them. But there was so much more to Brooke that she held back, and he was determined to get her to completely open up to him.

He smiled as he pulled up to his former house. Brick with a white door and basketball court, it's all Lucas had ever needed. He wanted to talk to his mom and update her on the new girl in his life.

"Mom," he called out as he walked into the house. God, did he miss living here.

"In the kitchen!" Karen called back. She had been working less and less at the cafe now that she had hired a manager. It was almost weird to see her in this kitchen rather than the cafe's kitchen.

Dan and Karen had gotten divorced years ago, after Karen realized Keith had been the one for her. He was still mayor, but luckily, rarely seen by his family. While Dan and Karen were still married, Dan decided to take Nathan in and raise him. Deb had mysteriously dissapeared with no warning, or note, the day after Nathan was born. She hadn't called in 17 years.

Although Dan was Nathan's father, when Dan and Karen got divorced, Dan thought it was best for him to live with Karen and Keith. Dan claimed he didn't want Nathan living with him because he wanted him to be raised by a stable family and with his brother, but everyone knew it was because Dan was an ass and didn't have time to care for a kid.

Nathan was happy about this. But with Dan as your father, you'd be too.

Lucas sat down at the island in the kitchen and watched his mom cook. "You're not gonna believe this girl I met," Lucas gushed. He had told Karen about Ali and although she hated to see Ali leave his life so easily (she had liked her a lot, so had Keith), she knew her son had a good sense of judgement.

"Tell me about her," Karen said, her back to him while she cooked over the stove.

"Gorgeous. Best smile you've ever seen. A bit of a party girl, but that's just what she wants people to believe. She has a heart of gold," Lucas said dreamily, thinking about Brooke.

"What's her name?" Karen said, turning around and taking a sip of her water.

"Brooke Davis," Lucas announced proudly.

Karen spit out her drink. "You must be kidding me Lucas! Brooke Davis, the one who's snuck into Nathan's room at four in the morning on _several_ occassions!?"

"So you know her," Lucas said dissapointedly.

"Do I know her! I know her very well through the Tree Hill rumor mill. You cannot be serious about this!"

"She's different than what everyone sees!" Lucas said angrily. "You, my mother of all people, should be able to understand that!" He picked his keys up off the table and stormed out. Who was his mother to judge Brooke? He slammed the door behind him as he walked to his car. He started the ignition and drove. He wanted to see Brooke.

_Young and restless,_

_Living this way I stress less._

_I want to pull away when the dream dies,_

_The pain sets in and I don't cry._

_I only feel gravity and I wonder why._

------

**Well, there's another chapter! Post your predictions of what's gonna happen, and we'll see who's right:) Hope you're enjoying the story! The song in **_italics_ **is ALL GOOD THINGS (COME TO AN END) by NELLY FURTADO! Post your reviews please!! xoxoxox**


	7. What I Am To You

_I still recall the taste of my tears._

_Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears._

_My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore._

_Scraping through my head till I dont want to sleep anymore._

Nathan followed Brooke into her room, turning the lights off and the music on as he walked in.

Lucas knocked on Brooke's door, but there was no answer. He knocked harder, and the door pushed opened. She had left it ulocked.

Brooke sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled Nathan toward her by his necklace. She fell backwards as he got on top of her.

Lucas let the fiery red door fly open and he stood in the doorway looking into the large house for Brooke.

Nathan kissed her neck and moved toward her lips. He pressed his lips against hers, hard and passionately, and she let a small moan escape.

Lucas walked in and looked around the first floor of Brooke's house for her. Her car had been outside, where was she?

Nathan began unbuttoning Brooke's shirt as she pulled at his fiercely, signaling how badly she wanted him.

"Brooke?" Lucas called out in frustration as he looked for Brooke.

"Nathan!" Brooke whispered into Nathan's ear in pleasure as he worked his way down to her pants.

Lucas sighed and continued looking for her. _Where could she be?_

Brooke pulled Nathan's shirt over his head and pulled him in again.

Lucas went toward the staircase and heard music coming faintly from upstairs. "Brooke?" he called up the stairs.

Nathan slowly shimmied out of his pants, now on top of a naked Brooke. She pulled his boxers down, helping him to get fully undressed.

Lucas walked up the stairs slowly.

Brooke kissed Nathan harder.

He needed to see her.

She was unable to shake the thoughts of Lucas from her head. Guilt set in.

The music's volume grew louder as he walked toward it's source.

She looked at the door, guilt building and a bad gut feeling suddenly hitting her. _What if someone---_

Her thoughts were interupted as the door swung open, as if in slow motion.

Lucas stood there for a moment, taking in the scene. He turned around swiftly and stormed out.

Brooke pushed Nathan off of her as she took the blankets with her to cover herself.

"Lucas!" she called after him, running as fast as she could to catch him.

Lucas didn't repsond as he stormed down the stairs.

He reached the door and turned around.

Brooke froze a few feet behind him. His eyes were cold, and it hurt her to see him look at her like that.

"I guess everyone _was_ right about you." The coldness of his voice stung Brooke, the words hitting her like bullets, and she cringed, tears threatening to fall. Lucas looked at her again, his eyebrows furrowed in anger, before leaving and slamming the door behind him.

Brooke fell to the floor and sobbed.

_Come on, tell me._

_Make this all go away._

_You make this all go away._

------

**I KNOW this was short, but like, the suspense in it really makes up for it and the drama does too! Hope you liked it! Breyton in the next chapter, and don't worry, "people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end!" :) The song in **_italics_ **is SOMETHING I CAN NEVER HAVE by NINE INCH NAILS! Spoiler: Nathan and Brooke **_**didn't **_**have sex! They just got VERY close to doing it. Please review!!**


	8. Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

_Won't you come over?_

_You know that you want to._

_How does it feel to know_

_I still want you?_

"Oh Brooke," Peyton said soothingly as Brooke sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed her back. "It's going to be fine. I promise."

Brooke had called Peyton an hour before, hysterical, and told them she was on her way over. When she had arrived at Peyton's, she was a mess, her makeup smeared in every direction, wearing just a big tee and underwear. Peyton had immediately called Haley because Brooke _never_ got like this. Ever. Especially over a guy.

Peyton _wasn't _sure if it was going to end up okay. This was big. Not only did Lucas catch Brooke having _almost_ sex with someone, but it had been his _brother_. Peyton may have not known Lucas well, but she knew any guy would have to try and take it all in before they even thought about forgiving Brooke.

"Peyton, it's not going to be okay!" Brooke exlaimed, reading Peyton's mind. "It was his brother! But me and Lucas... weren't even together! Why does he care?!"

"Because he cares about you, Brookie. And if he really cares about you, he'll forgive you, I promise," Peyton said.

"Have you talked to him?" Haley said, walking back into Peyton's room with three iced coffees and a bag filled with all of Brooke's favorite Ben & Jerry's.

"No," Brooke whined. "I called, the phone rang twice and then, mid-ring, went to voicemail. AKA, he's ignoring my calls." She sighed and fell back onto the bed.

Haley sighed as she began pulling pints of ice cream out of the bag like a magic trick. Flavor after flavor: Rocky Road, Mint Chocolate Cookie, Cinnabon.

Brooke got up and smiled for the first time since she got there. Although it was weak, it was a smile. She grabbed a spoon and the Mint Chocolate Cookie ice cream. "You know what? This is why I don't do the dating thing, the falling for someone thing, yadda-yadda-yadda," she said taking a huge bite of ice cream.

"And why is that?" Peyton asked, knowing this theory that Brooke had would _not_ be a real one.

"Because I know there's only two guys you can count on in your life." Brooke stated, absolutely sure of herself.

"And who are those two guys?" Haley said laughing at Brooke. She swallowed a bite of the Cinnabon flavored ice cream.

"Ben and Jerry!" Brooke announced as if it was obvious.

The group laughed. Brooke let herself giggle for a moment, but the fleeting happiness soon dissapeared. She couldn't get_ him _off her mind. She sighed and her friends looked at her, becoming serious again.

"Everything is going to work out," Peyton said assuringly.

Across town, Nathan knocked on Lucas's apartment door. Lucas opened it, and slammed it back shut.

"Dude, I need to talk to you!" Nathan yelled.

Lucas opened the door again.

"What is there to say, Nathan?"

"I didn't know you two were together..." Nathan said apologetically.

"We weren't together," Lucas sighed. "Technically."

"But you care about her!"

"Yeah, a lot actually. I fell for her... hard. And now I'm a mess," he sighed again.

"You shoulda told me man!" Nathan said, hitting his forehead. "I wouldn't have touched her if I knew it was an emotional thing too. It's just that Brooke---"

"isn't the dating type, I know. I've heard, repeated times," Lucas interrupted. "But she's different than people see, ya know?"

Nathan nodded, although he didn't believe it. "I'm sorry, Luke. We didn't have sex though, I promise."

"You didn't?" Lucas said, suprised. It didn't change much, Brooke still obviously didn't care about him as much as he had thought, but it was good to hear.

"Nope," Nathan said assuring him. Nathan knew the reason that he and Brooke didn't have sex was only because Lucas had interrupted, but he needed to try and make things better for his big brother.

They stood there in silence for a minute, Lucas's forehead crinkled in deep thought, before Nathan broke the tension. "You gotta talk to her," he ordered.

"Are you kidding!?" Lucas said, almost yelling. He couldn't believe his brother had the nerve to _almost_ have sex with Brooke and _then_ insist that he talk to her. What nerve!

"You should at least talk... Even if you don't end up getting back together with her, still talk to her."

Lucas sighed. "I'll cool off for a few days, otherwise I'm gonna say things I'll regret," he replied, realizing he _should_ get her side of the story. "Thanks Nate."

"No problem. I'm sorry again, man. Really, really, sorry," Nathan said grabbing his shoulder as a sign of affection.

Lucas smiled weakly as Nathan turned to leave.

Nathan walked away from the apartment building and down the block. He had walked here from Karen's cafe. He walked back to the cafe slowly, thinking about what had happened with Brooke and Lucas. _Did Brooke care about Lucas? If she had, why did she almost sleep with me? _he thought to himself. But his thoughts were abruptly interupted a few blocks from his destination.

"Nathan!" The voice was familiar to Nathan. A man's voice. Deep, and it held a thousand memories.

Nathan turned around, praying not to see the owner of that voice he had come to hate.

_It's just hard to think_

_I'll never get the chance_

_To say your mine._

_But every time you hear this song_

_You'll know you've made a mark_

_On my heart and my mind._

**----------**

**Okay! I know my updates are so fast, but I'm not going to have time to get this all done late tonight, and I really don't like leaving a project unfinished for so long! The song is BETWEEN YOU AND ME by THE ATARIS. Hope you're enjoying this story!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! xoxoxoxo**


	9. Simple

"Dad," Nathan said coldly, acknowleging his father. "Why the hell are you here?"

"That's no way to say hi to your father!" Dan said cheerfully. "Nathan, I'm the mayor of this town. I live here."

"Yeah, that doesn't explain why you suddenly come to see me," Nathan sneered.

"I wanted to talk to my son, what's so bad about that?" Dan said defensively.

"Oh, now you wanna talk? I think you're about 17 years too late to hop on that train."

"That's the thing... You see, I realized I need to get to know you better. More than about basketball, but about you."

"What are you getting at Dad? You always have a scheme..."

"I want you to live with me," Dan said and smiled devilishly.

"Over my dead body!" Nathan said and stormed toward the cafe.

Once he got inside, he took a seat at the counter. He said a quick hello to the workers, all of which he knew, and they offered him food. He gladly took an omlete with homefries.

He began eating his meal a few minutes later when he felt someone sit next to him. He looked over at Peyton.

"Hey homewrecker," Peyton said teasingly.

"Very funny. Bad time," Nathan said seriously and focused back on his food. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be consoling Brooke?"

"Yeah, I'm picking up food for me, Haley and her. What happened?" Peyton said. Nathan and Peyton had never been the best of friends, but they talked and hung out with the same people. "Well, besides you getting caught in bed with Brooke by your brother who happens to be crazy about her?" Peyton added quickly.

Nathan contemplated telling her what had just happened. He decided he needed to confide in someone, and Peyton had showed up at the right time. "Dan... he wants me to live with him," he said. His face became confused like he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Oh man," Peyton said sympathetically. "Are you gonna?"

"I don't know. I mean, he hasn't been there for me for the past seventeen years. Seventeen years, Peyton! He lives in the same damn town as me, but can't see me, unless he's making an appearance at a basketball game. And now he wants me to suddenly live with him!?"

"Yeah, that's a toughy. But I'm sure you'll make the right decision," Peyton said as she grabbed her take out bag from the counter. "Hey, listen, if you need to talk to someone, just call me. Bye," she said before walking out.

"Thanks Peyton!" he turned to call after her.

"No prob," she said as the cafe door closed behind her.

She got in her car and drove back to her house. The wind blew through her hair in her convertable. After a few minutes, she arrived at her house and walked in. When she got to her room, the only person there was Haley. 

"Where'd Brooke go?" she asked.

"Lucas called her... He wanted to talk so she obviously went. But I'm starving girly, so let's eat," Haley said anxiously.

Brooke walked up to Lucas's apartment building. She took a deep breath in before she rang the bell. Lucas immediately answered.

"Hi," she said meekly.

"Hey," he said just as soft as her.

Lucas looked at Brooke. She seemed like she had been completely fine. Her hair was done, her make-up applied expertly. Little did he know Brooke had taken more time than usual to look good for Lucas, and to hide her sadness.

He ushed Brooke in and she looked around. The apartment was cozy.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, but you need to understand..." Brooke started.

Lucas nodded, giving her his attention. He wanted to hear her side.

"You promised you wouldn't fall for me," she said softly.

"Well, I'm sorry Brooke! I broke your stupid promise!" Lucas said angrily. She was blaming this on _him_ and his feelings for her?! "And you can't say you don't have feelings for me!" He felt his face get red with anger. This wasn't supposed to be so hard!

Brooke avoided the question. "I didn't sleep with Nathan. He didn't have a clue that you cared about me, for the record," Brooke said hoping to get Nathan out of trouble.

"Yeah, I know," Lucas said, calmer than before. "I spoke to him. Stop avoiding the real problem here. I care about you, more than I've cared about anyone. And we haven't even known each other for that long! That must mean something!" he shouted. He took a deep breath. "Are you going to sit here and say you don't feel the same way about me?"

"I do..." she said, tears burning her eyes and threatening to fall. "But I can't. I don't do this whole thing, and this is the reason why!" she said, letting a tear escape along with a small whimper.

"Why? Because you're afraid of getting hurt?!" Lucas said, almost shouting. He was frustrated with how selfish Brooke was being. _She_ was the one who had almost slept with someone else, and she was acting as if he had hurt her.

"Yes Lucas! I don't want my heartbroken. I refuse to let myself be another girl with a broken heart who cries and eats chocolate after a guy lets her down. I won't do it. I just won't."

"Why are you so sure I'm going to hurt you?"

"Because there's no such thing as love without pain. And I'm not giving you my heart so it can be stomped on."

Lucas moved toward her and smiled weakly. "I am not going to hurt you, Brooke Davis." She stood there, trembling, looking into his blue eyes. She wanted to let him in so badly, but she just couldn't. He pulled her close and hugged her. Too weak to fight out of the embrace, she let him hold her.

He tilted her head up from where it was buried in his chest so that she was looking at him. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. And suddenly, everything Brooke was thinking fogged.

She kissed Lucas harder and decided to just go with the flow. Whatever that was.


End file.
